


pillow princess

by louisofvere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bitchy Louis, Bottom Louis, Dancing, Gay Bar, Gay Harry, Humour, M/M, Sassy Louis, Sexual Frustration, Slight dom louis, Slow Sex, Straight Louis, Top Harry, cocktails, harry thinks louis is a sub, louis had girlfriends, louis has a cat named coco pops, louis is a pillow princess, queer harry, questioning louis, teasing harry, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisofvere/pseuds/louisofvere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is not gay. he is just a curious human being in his early twenties, who happens to land in one of london's famous gay bars in a particular night.</p>
<p>and harry is not really his type but he seems to know what he wants and how to get it. and what is a better possibilty for louis to let go than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow princess

**Author's Note:**

> i uploaded this on wattpad and now i upload it here...  
> it's really just a one shot about louis and harry being cute and having sex, lol.
> 
> (find me on wattpad: colourfulwriting)

the coffee is already cold. it’s cold because louis tomlinson just can't shut up. it's cold because niall is too happy. niall is just too happy to be around a depressed louis right now.

"that's not the reason. you missed the whole point!"

"did i?"

louis could bet: niall's coffee isn't cold.

"yes, you did. that is not why we broke up."

"it isn't." niall isn't happy anymore. his happiness flew away when louis started to talk about his ex girlfriend.

and he's talking about her because they broke up ten hours before the friends met each other.

"why then. why did you break up?" niall is not interested at all. he can't really understand why louis would like her in the first place.

yeah, she is a nice girl, but she was just not someone who would be louis's type. niall doesn't know if louis has a type but he didn't fit with his old flame and niall can't understand himself. why does it even matter?

maybe though it matters because niall thinks louis is still in the closet. it is mean to assume that just by looks but this is not the proof niall has needed to be sure about louis liking guys.

the proof he has is that louis doesn't fit with any woman. that louis looks so much better next to a guy.

that louis giggles and turns into mush when there are hot guys around.

that louis gets red-faced when he knows the guy he's talking to is gay. (or at least interested.)

"we didn't have time for each other. she had to work so much. you know, she wants to be a doctor. that's hard work and she has so many projects. and then look at me... i... work in a shop." he mumbles the last part, looks sadly in the coffee to go-mug and drinks a bit. it is still cold, so louis scrunches up his face.

"well okay then."

they pass a few bars and niall is waiting for this special bar to come around. he is waiting to drag louis into this bar and tell him everything about his world.

his gay rainbow-y world. and he can't wait.

"i don't think i'm open to something new at the moment. it just seems like i dated to many women, you know? i have enough." he huffs and throws the mug away.

"women you say."

"yeah, why?" realization hits louis's face, as he rolls his eyes and stops walking. "niall, stop this right now! i'm not gay. i told you a thousand times. just because you like guys, doesn't mean i have to." he makes a break. "or was it a joke?"

"it wasn't. but i'm not implying to turn you gay. that’s not possible. but you could just visit a gay bar. just for me, okay? you could just hang out with me and a few friends."

louis laughs bitterly. "you have arranged this, right? you brought me here on purpose so you could drag me into a gay bar?"

niall grins a bit. he doesn't understand why louis is getting so nervous suddenly. because he is not gay. so why would he be nervous? louis has never been homophobic and he always has been grateful when a guy complimented him or flirted with him.

louis is small.

niall knew before but right now louis is just very small. he looks nervous, has a red face and tries to look at his friend intimidatingly.

but he looks like a small kitten so it doesn't scare niall or make the irish one regret anything of his plan.

"you will like them." niall takes louis's hand, chucks down the rest of his coffee, throws the mug   
away and walks on.

time to drag louis tomlinson into his first gay bar visit.

unwanted. but niall is his best friend, so he doesn't care.

=.=.=.=

"no, niall. no, niall james horan, stop! i don't want this!"

they are now in front of the bar. niall is still grinning like a maniac and louis is still his huffy, puffy, fluffy self. his high voice complains about how niall isn't his friend anymore. how their bro-bond is a no-bond now and niall is filtering it all out, because louis is nothing but a baby hedgehog in an adidas jacket.

he works at adidas.

and he wears it in his free time.

louis is kind of pathetic.

"can i see your id please, sir?" the good-builded bouncer asks nicely.

and he isn't speaking with niall, whom is known in this bar and even knows the bouncer's name is liam.

"your id card, lewis." niall smiles in louis's direction. as if they aren't no friends no more.

"forget it. that's just weird. i'm not even gay."

"so you don't have to worry about anything, don't you? louis, just be chill and give me your damn card."

"i'll shove it up your damn ass, horan!"

"bitchy lou, bitchy lou..." niall sing-sangs and lets his hand slip into louis's pocket.

 

the small one lets out a few protests.

then niall gives the id to liam and winks.

"first time here, yeah?"

"yeah, he is stubborn." niall rolls his eyes and giggles.

louis pouts and gets dragged into the bar.

to be quite honest: louis isn't so disappointed in niall and louis is not really against all this here but it is just a lot to think about and louis is sure he is not that straight.

but no he is.

he is straight, yeah.

louis can't be anything than straight, okay? but you can experiment, right?

yeah? right? ok? louis's mantra is quite deep.

it's loud and an electro song is playing through the speakers. louis sees the bar and a lot of tables with laughing and talking people around them. he just holds niall's hand and looks down shyly.  
he is used to bars but here are kissing men and kissing women and that is quite different to the bars he has been to.

it's not like he's homophobic or he thinks this here are different people or aliens. he is just overwhelmed.

"meet my friends, louboo!" niall shouts into louis's poor ear.

now they stand in front of the bar and leaned against the counter there are three men, all with beers in their hands.

they don't even look at niall.

three pairs of eyes are on louis. the poor, shy, not gay louis.

"ed, zayn and harry." niall points to each of them while saying their names. "this is louis."

all three nod. on of them grins. "he is cute. why did you keep him a secret?"

"because louis thought he was straight."

"thought? niall! stop ignoring me! i'm quite sure of my straightness!" not. but louis can't tell strangers about his crisis.

"it was a joke.“ niall laughs. "don't get butt hurt."

louis huffs. "not the time..."

harry smirks. "you are straight. ok, i noted it." short pause. "but you are cute."

"thank you." louis is still pissed and it sure shows in his voice.

"bring me a beer, niall. or i will leave."

"of course, my king and saviour." niall goes to the next barkeeper in sight and orders two beers.

louis just stands there, awkwardly, and looks around.

"don't straight guys love lesbians?" harry suddenly says. he's very close to louis. the smaller one can even smell his breath.

beer. harry drank beer.

it's a bit distracting though.

"louis?"

"yeah, we love them... porn and stuff and all about titties."

harry laughs. "titties? sure you are over eighteen?"

"i am in fact twenty-one, thank you very much." the hip is pulled out. it just happens.

harry nods. "titties. nice, yeah? you find titties nice?"

"stop this." louis grits out. "i know it's fun to make fun of me, but it won't budge me so just end this."

"you said titties though."

"you are rude..."

"harry, leave him." niall gives louis his beer, who drinks half of the glass in one go. to live through this hell inclusive this harry guy he has to be drunk.

very drunk.

=.=.=.=.

"another one, please." louis hiccups, no he shouts, to the barkeeper.

"you sure, boy?"

"do i look like i would joke?"

"no, you look like a bitch..." the barkeeper whispers without louis hearing it.

it would be louis fifth beer. and niall horan knows his lou and he knows that after the fifth beer everybody has to be careful with louis, because he gets a little weird.

some people get aggressive. some people get horny. there are also people who get emotional.

but louis tomlinson just gets weird.

too weird to handle.

"do you have apple juice?" niall asks the bar man quietly.

the man looks up and thinks. "maybe.. yeah, i think we do."

"just give him one juice... he won't notice."

"are you sure?"

"do you want a vomiting dancer on your counter?"

"no, i don't..."

"than give him juice."

louis eventually gets his "beer" and drinks it like a real man - leaning on the counter, nearly falling over.

he doesn't notice the sweetness and the apple-y taste of the drink. he is too far away and holds himself up on zayn now.

"zen, did you ever had a girlfriend?" louis slurs.

zayn looks at him weirded out. since when does the midget notice him?

"yeah, i did. in high school."

"and why did you break up?"

"she had a new boyfriend..."

"really?" louis hiccups. honestly niall thinks louis plays his drunkness a bit for the effect and the drama.

"yeah, really."

"not maybe because you couldn't have sex with her or... because you watched guys bums wiggling on the street?"

"on which street was that?" zayn laughs.

"it was... they were... dancers i think."

"a strip club."

"dancers on the street. but that isn't the point."

"louis, man, it's okay if you're not into girls."

"but i am!" louis protests stubbornly. "i love girls!"

zayn nods.

louis hiccups another time.

"hey, little guy." he hears a voice whisper in his ear. louis turns around to be faced with harry.

it's the first time he really looks at the guy before him: he is tall and muscular, his hair is cut short, kind of a 1940s style. he has dimples when he smiles and his eyes seem green.

"what, tall guy?"

louis is not feeling like the star between two attractive guys, no, he doesn't...

"tell me about your girlfriend."

really. louis would have guessed harry to say all the things in the world. but not ask him about his ex girlfriend.

"hey, come dance."

"why not have a threesome?"

or something... but not this.

louis stops in his tracks and looks around. a bit baffled. "my what?"

"your girlfriend? you know? straight men have relationships with girls. i respect you and i want to hear all about it. i fucked girls some times but i was never in love with one and in a relationship. so tell me."

"well..." louis begins. "her name is sarah and we broke up today."

"why?"

"she wants to become a doctor and that's a lot to do and i'm just this sma-... this guy working in a shop and we didn't really fit... with our works, you know? i can't talk to her about prices or weird co-workers, cause she was always in her uni bubble." he spats it a bit. just a bit. because sarah after all had this arrogant side about her, when she would tell louis to shut up about these stupid things, because she needed to think.

about things he'd never understand.

that surely hurt a lot...

"oh..." harry takes a sip out of his green-blue drink. it looks like a mini cocktail.

"what's that?" louis points to the glass, which looks so small in harry's big hands.

"it's a special mix. you wanna try?" he smirks.

harry needs to ignore louis's delicate stature. he needs to ignore what a light weight he has to be. he has to ignore that louis would be loud in bed. he is all big boss right now, but he would not be in bed. harry recognizes subs, when he sees them. and louis is definitely someone who likes to obey.

louis nods and takes the glass from harry. he drinks a bit. "it's real sweet."

"yeah..."

"is it with alcohol?"

"of course it is. you can't taste it, but don't drink too much, because it's really strong."

louis drinks half of the glass.

oops.

"well... enough for you, little one."

"'m not little!" louis slurs. he really is a light weight and he can't drink cocktails. he can't drink strong things.

one time niall brought him into this irish pub and they drank whisky and louis deadass went to the toilet after the second glass and puked on the floor.

needless to say the two can't go there again.

louis sits down on one of the bar stools. now he's the same height as harry.

"so... how was it to fuck girls?“

=.=.=.=

harry coughs loudly. his eyes bulge out a bit because of this sassy question.

louis only sits, legs crossed over one another and waiting. he is swaying a bit, thanks to the alcoholic drink.

"well, it was so good, that i decided to not do it again."

"you did it often, i thought?"

"yeah, i did once but after a time it got boring." short pause. a smirk on harry's face. "but now i like fucking guys, who tell me they are straight."

he winks.

louis rolls his eyes. "great, i think i'll leave."

harry takes a look over louis's shoulder and shakes his head. "don't think so, buddy. niall and zayn are dancing with each other like they are going to fuck."

"i thought they are friends..." louis mumbles. he takes a look himself.

"friends with benefits." harry corrects. "i don't think that niall will have the time to bring you home. so if you really want to go home now... i could bring you."

louis jumps from the stool to the ground next to harry. "believe me: i'm a grown up manly man, who will go home alone."

harry chuckles. "it's night time, louboo. i don't think so."

"i do think so." louis huffs.

he huffs quite a lot, harry notices.

like a small kitten... well...

"it's dangerous outside. in this area here are many bars and clubs. you could get robbed or raped or even killed." harry puts more drama in his voice than really needed.

it's not like this is the dangerous side of london. it's not like louis will get killed or other, when he goes home alone.

but harry wants to bring louis home. so he can annoy him just a little bit more.

louis rolls his eyes. "fine, but first i wanna dance."

"you do... sure." harry grins. "i'll join you."

the dance floor is quite... steamy. that's probably the best way to put it, louis thinks.

now he is standing in the middle of sweaty man, harry at his side and he can't find the dancing queen in himself because he feels... watched.

there are quite a few of the men on the dance floor that watch him.

that smirk at him.

that lick their lips while scanning him head to toe.

louis feels nervous.

he gets a red face and a stone sinks in his tummy.

but looking at harry and having reasons to bitch at him make him feel less bothered.

not the good way of bothered... louis is straight.

"hey, pretty face. can we dance?" an unknown voice whispers in to his ear.

louis squeals. "no, i'm straight, please back off."

the man behind him laughs. he has his hands on louis's curvy hips. "good one, sweety. you and straight. well, you're such a twink. is that your kink? telling men you are straight, so they can show you how not straight you are?"

"what's a kink?" louis wants to ask, but at the same time the words escape his mouth, harry is shoving the guy.

"back off, man. he already told you!"

"oh, straight guy here has a boyfriend. alright." the man vanishes into the mass of people.

louis is still looking at the spot he just stood. then at harry. "what the fuck was that?!"

"i saved you from being gayed at."

"i was already being gayed at, you moron! and i can save myself. if i didn't want him to be this close, he wouldn't have been."

harry snorts. "but you are straight, lewis."

louis stomps with his foot, then he shoves harry to  a not so crowded place near the dancing people. "i don't need your help. and i know i'm straight but i'm not homophobic and i'm in a gay bar, so when i couldn't handle groping men, i wouldn't be here in the first place."

harry just laughs. he doesn't understand louis's twisted ways, but even niall - his best friend - seems to not do that. so it must be normal.

"fine, then. dance alone."

"i will." louis crosses his arms over his chest. trying to look intimidating and manly.

doesn't work.

harry just shakes his head, scoffs and is off to the bar again.

louis doesn't understand himself and suddenly he is not in the mood for dancing or partying anymore.

=.=.=.=

harry is really not louis's type.

he is taller than him. (which isn't that difficult to be fair, but still.)

he has a deeper voice than him.

he is more confident.

so basically harry is not the type of friend louis would like to have in his friend group.

because harry is everything louis is not.

and louis shudders while thinking about it but harry probably has a thicker cock than him.

(which isn't so hard, but...)

louis just stands next to the counter. watches harry go away. back to his friends.

yeah, louis has niall, but the blonde one is occupied at the moment and doesn't have time to listen to louis's whiny voice.

louis looks down. sadly, kind of. harry was nice. a bit nice. but not too much and not too less.  
nice.

louis needs nice people. people who won't run away, when he complains too much, when he bitches a lot. when he is his horrible self.

so louis decides to jump over his sticks and stones of stubborness and go after harry.

he tips at his biceps.

strong biceps, he notices sadly. he himself is too lazy to go the gym a lot and it's just in his genes to not be a body builder or even near that.

harry turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"i'm sorry for being mean." louis's voice is too small and shy to hear over the blasting music. but harry knows what he said just by looking at him.

this sad face, this pouty lip.

louis makes harry to want to go home with him, carry him to bed and manhandle him through the night.

slow sex, low whines, sweaty pillows and breath taking orgasms.

"so...?" louis looks at him expectantly.

"oh, eh... yeah, okay it's fine. but be nice to me from now on, yeah?"

"i will." louis tries to smile. it's hard to not make it look like a smiling joker.

"can i have your number?" harry scratches his neck nervously, looks around in case louis says no.

"of course." the smaller one pulls out his iphone. too big for his hands, so he has to hold it in two.

harry smiles. cute.

louis is just so goddamn cute!

he gives the phone to harry after unlocking it and harry types in his number. he holds the phone with one hand. with no problems and a wide eyed looking louis in the background.

louis really thinks he wants to have big hands.

big hands are nice. harry's hands in particular.

"here you go. i sent myself a message to have yours."

harry's phone vibrates in his pocket, he pulls it out and nods. "yep, done."

louis just nods, gives harry a thumbs up and decides to order another round.

the night isn't over yet after all and maybe after another drink he can tell harry a bit about his crisis.

louis orders two of these green blue-y drinks and sits down on a stool. harry follows next to him.  
they just look around nervously. not really having something to talk about since they have decided to be nice to each other.

louis really wants to bitch at harry but there is no reason and he's scared of being alone again.

the drinks arrive, louis pays and they sip quietly.

suddenly louis huffs. "you know... guys are nice."

"oh, really?" it's not full of emotion but louis thinks harry speaks like this to signal louis he can go on. and whatever he is going to say, is okay and normal.

"yeah, i like having attention... kind of. especially from men."

harry nods, looks shortly in louis's direction and then away again.

"a-and i'm okay with gay men... i'm really okay with them."

"you are in a gay bar after all." harry's voice is soft.

maybe it's this.

maybe it's this softness that louis has needed to open up.

so he just goes for it.

"i think i want to try having sex with guys."

harry nearly swallows his straw.

"i mean, i'm twenty-one and even prince harry of england has decided to try guys." he shrugs.

"no big deal then?"

"yeah." louis smiles. "we are all just people after all, right? and maybe i would like it."

"maybe you would." harry sucks at the straw again. he needs more alcohol.

"when did you try the first time, harry?" louis looks at harry curiously. and it's so adorable and innocent. so pure, that harry wants to straight away die.

he turns his body in louis's direction. "well. when i was fifteen i had my first time with a guy."

"that's early." louis's eyes go wide.

"i was never someone to talk about gender. i was never one of this douchebags who would bully gay kids or something. i was tolerant - am tolerant and i always liked to... experience things... you have to do things to judge over them or to know what you want."

louis furrows his brows. then he nods and plays with the black straw in his fingers. he sucks at the object, swallows the sweet drink and feels himself getting warm inside.

and bothered.

the good kind of bothered…

=.=.=.=

"how many r's are there, sir?"

"two." the guy gives louis his credit card. "should i pay now or when i get it?"

"i think now is better. so later you can just rush in and get it." louis smiles friendly and lets the man pay.

"goodbye, mister terrence, see you later... or on monday..." louis scrunches up his nose. shit. sometimes he can't be nice and then again he is too nice.

and he himself thinks that he has the ability to fuck it all up and make the customers feel uncomfortable.

"well, look at you." harry chuckles, hands in his pockets. "your the big boss here."

"shut up." louis looks down at the computer display, types a few things and looks up again.

now harry is in front of him. leaning over the counter, lower lip in between his teeth.

"you're like a ghost."

"what do you mean?"

"you're so quiet... i mean i didn't even hear you come in."

"i flew. that's why."

louis rolls his eyes. "so..."

"so..." harry repeats.

"do you need a new style, styles or were you just bored so you decided to come here and annoy me.“

"woah, i thought we're nice to each other now!" harry's eyes are wide but there is a bit of a smirk on his lips.

"not if you still don't take me seriously."

"how can i?" harry winks. "your little friend.. is alright now?"

louis huffs. "i get boners when i'm drunk. that's normal."

"in a gay bar."

"it's a bar. who cares about the gayness?"

"you, mister straighty... anyway i came here to ask you if we go out tonight. together i mean.. ahem in the bar again, you know?"

"why?" louis furrows his brows.

"because i thought maybe i could help you, you know? get you a guy to snog or fuck with. you said you wanted to experiment and i told you i would help."

louis sighs. "yeah.. i did say this... right... i don't know though if today's a good idea. i mean   
tomorrow or... in a week... or maybe next month?"

harry laughs loudly. there is only one customer in the shop looking around. she looks at harry weirded out and shakes her head.

"no. today. i will force you if it's necessary. not only niall is good at forcing people go to gay bars."

"well..." louis trails off, greets a new customer and looks back. "okay then. but be late."

harry salutes. "yes, sir. of course i will be late. minimum three hours."

louis laughs weakly, anxious only thinking about the coming evening. he tells harry his address and they decide harry will pick him up.

=.=.=.=

louis's flat is small. it's tiny and not only the last girlfriend said it's too tiny. even for him.

louis stands in front of the mirror. not sure about his outfit, not sure about his hair. he always has been very vain. one of the reasons some assholes called him a fag in school.

but you see: looks don't tell shit about sexual orientations and the most flamboyant guy can be straight.

that's louis's motto. that's louis's category.

he owns this shit. yeah. flamboyant and straight.

well... 

louis's face gets sad and confused. one last stare in the mirror and then he turns around to his bed, 

where his cat is laying.

she meows at him lazily.

"i hate you, too." louis mumbles and sits down next to the old lady. 

when his family moved he kept the confused cat. even though she is old, stinks a bit to strong and hisses too much, louis loves her company.

maybe because he sees himself in her. maybe because he became part cat living with her.

he doesn't want to think back to the day he hissed at eleanor, he doesn't... and he doesn't want to think back to her words.

her meanie mean words.

and oh... not her look. not this look in her face.

that was a weird day.

"not so straight, maybe... do you think i could be gay or something? look at me, dammit." he looks at his pet and makes her purr. his hand in her fur.

"be honest. i need the truth. i just..." he huffs. "i don't wanna go, you know? being straight is easy, but on the other side.. i can't live like this anymore."

as if it was planned the door bell rings.

"coming!" louis shouts, stands up and runs to the door.

=.=.=.=

the men are all over him and while louis doesn't know why, harry does.

it's louis's curvy and petite body. it's the way he swings his hips on the dance floor. it's his seductive smile he has on his face every damn second of having someones attention.

it's crazy how louis tomlinson changed from a grumpy cat to a sex god.

or did he just hide this aspect of himself?

harry knows that him palming himself in the men's restroom has something to do with louis's sex appeal. with his behavior that's suddenly so... confident.

louis was a drama queen last time but it seems that right now he forgot that part of himself.

while palming his cock through the thin material of his jeans, harry determines louis has let go. 

louis is relaxed between all these men, and damn yes would harry like to be the one to fuck him tonight, but he knows he is only the wing man.

louis will choose some of the sweaty, rubbing, dancing men outside. not him.

after cumming on the toilet, harry gets out of the cabin, washes his hands and gets back to the main room, where louis is still dancing in between a few guys.

he's is laughing and his head is on the guy's shoulder behind him.

the guy is bucking into louis from behind. dry fucking him.

harry balls his hands to fists and makes a bee line for the bar.

more alcohol.

he doesn't even understand why it bothers him that much. after all louis would only be a hook up like other guys. after all louis is still questioning and harry can't deal with questioning guys. he knows how they are. he dated one.

the one that refused to be the bottom. the one that screamed "i'm still a straight man and not a faggot like you" the day they broke up.

harry can remember and he doesn't want to deal with this shit again. falling in love with a non queer guy? nope. dating one? hella no!

fucking one?

maybe.

the thing is he can't just fuck louis, because there is still niall.

if harry fucks louis and louis decides hanging around in a gay bar is his thing, he will eventually see harry again. after their awkward, hung over morning in one of their flats.

harry doesn't want that.

"harry! harry! harry, are you dead, you moron?" a little louis stands in front of him, waving his hands around like calling for help out in the wild ocean.

"what?"

"are you there... or... wait.. did you wank?" louis laughs loudly. "did you have a wanking session with someone?" it sounds bitter, harry notices.

"no, of course not. do i look like i want to go to jail?"

"why jail?"

"wouldn't i break a few laws if i jerked of in the men's bathroom?"

louis's eyes go wide. "so you really did?"

"no, i never-"

"you just said men's toilet. i never spoke about the restroom."

"wait, i just... don't straight guys do that as well? on the toilet? with their lady friends?"

"no, harold." louis giggles.

he is tipsy and his face is red. too much dancing, too much alcohol and too much attention, harry thinks.

"do you wanna dance with me, harrison?"

"my name isn't-"

"that'll be great, my strong man."

harry gets dragged by a small louis. man, does the little one have strength in him...

louis's hands find harry's and the adidas shop worker swirls around harry like a ballerina. well, he'd never do that without the alcohol.

louis seems loose. louis seems like a flamboyant flower and it's really hard for harry in this moment to not just grab him, throw him over his buff shoulder and take him home.

there he'd fuck the little guy into a mattress or a nice wall, make him scream and beg for more.

"holy shit."

"what?" louis jumps in front of him, all giggly and tipsy. "what is holy shit? were you talking about someone you like?" louis follows harry's stare, which is going into nowhere.

of course.

harry just thought about fucking louis and had to look away from him to not just do it.

he has to get himself under control before louis realizes what is happening.

=.=.=.=

"you are holy shit." harry mumbles and his hands ruffle through his hair. louis can't know.

but he will soon when he doesn't stop grinding and wiggling his bum like that.

louis giggles. "I know i'm holy, you know? i'm pretty vain."

"of course you are, love." harry sighs. does louis do this on purpose?

being so fuckable? teasing him?

"harry?" louis has turned around now, facing harry with a serious look.

"hm?"

"why don't you just show me what gay sex is like?"

"w-what?" harry furrows his brows. he can't drink again, he goes insane and hears crazy voices.

"you. why don't you just show me how it is to get fucked in the ass." louis crosses his arms over his chest.

he didn't say that.

louis just didn't...

"do you really want to fuck with me?"

"yeah, that's what i'm trying to imply."

"no, i meant if you fuck with me."

"harry, i'm trying-"

"are you kidding, i meant." harry nearly shouts. the music is loud though and being drunk does a lot to people.

louis frowns. "no. why should i?"

"you are all mr. straight and only have done things with girls and suddenly a bit of attention turns you into a bottom?"

"a what?"

"forget it. i just... i need air." harry turns around, makes a bee line for the door and finds himself at the entrance.

but louis doesn't give up so easily and follows him.

why didn't harry just say yes? well, he didn't imagine it to go that way. harry is after all a gentleman and he wanted to... court louis. like a proper prince, like a real man. he didn't want louis to say these filthy things. he wanted louis to slowly fall for him and then when he fucks him, to scream his name.

harry coughs. all this romantic parts... is he already...? no. that's impossible. it takes more than two chats and a few dances to get harry to fall in love with someone.

"harry, i'm sorry. i should have understood that you don't fancy me. it was rude and kind of dumb... to think you would..." he sighs. "what ever. thanks anyway. i think i'll head home now."

louis shrugs and turns around, saying bye to liam the bouncer. who looks at harry.

"you blind, mate?"

"what?" harry frowns.

"go after him, you dickhead!"

"liam!" harry chuckles. "i think that is the first time i heard you swear."

"harry." liam crosses his arms over his chest. "just go."

harry breathes in and out and then: "louis, wait!"

louis turns to him quickly. hope in his eyes.

"mind if i bring you home?"

=.=.=.=

"so you just wanted to bring me home?"

they stand in front of louis's apartment door. louis shuffles around nervously and harry maybe seems to be chill but on the inside everything moves, and twists.

"i... if you would like to... if i'm allowed to come in, i would."

"you would."

"i would." harry nods.

"well, okay. just know i have a cat." louis unlocks the door with shivering hands.

"oh... i love cats." harry grins. maybe a bit dumbly but he just lives for those little beasts.

"coco pops, harry. harry, coco pops." louis introduces the two of them.

the cat lays on the floor. probably to lazy to move. she looks up at harry, scans him and then decides the new object isn't worth it. coco pops closes her eyes.

"you named your cat after cereal?" harry laughs.

"not some cereal! it's my favorite cereal." louis nods proudly and a shameless grins makes the way to his mouth.

"do you want to drink something?"

harry shrugs. "maybe water to sober up."

"no, maybe you'll leave because in a sober state you will realize how dumb me and my tiny flat are."

harry shakes his head. "i won't. promise."

"you won't run away like all the girls did?" louis truly looks scared.

"i won't" harry's voice is even softer and slower now. "a real man doesn't run away. but apart from that i really really like you and not in my wildest dreams the idea would cross my mind."

louis snorts. "sappy much, eh?"

"hey." harry pouts offended. "bring me a water, slave." he jokes.

"yes master." louis flips him off and disappears into the kitchen.

 

=.=.=.=

louis and harry sit down in louis's small living room. they are both nervously sipping their drinks. 

harry is having his water, louis enjoys a cup of good english tea.

harry finds it adorable how louis sips at the cup and scrunches up his face because it’s still too hot.

louis really is freaking cute...

"so harold. how do you gays start with the dirty?"

harry snorts. "how straights start, you dumbass."

louis rolls his eyes. "i'm not straight."

"you are not?" harry tries to look shocked.

but he really isn't.

"i'm not gay either."

"bi, pan, poly?" harry quirks a brow.

"i don't know but..." louis trails off and crawls a bit nearer to harry. "lets find out." he whispers and kisses harry on the blushed cheek.

"i don't... are you sure you want to do this? do you want to control everything? like give me orders so i know what you want?"

louis smirks. "sounds tempting but i won't do the work, styles. you do the pounding."

"are you sure you want to be the bottom? it's your first time and it's surely going to hurt..." harry bites his lip.

"i still don't know what a bottom is. i only have one bottom and that is my ass." louis stops. "oh... the bottom is the hole."

harry cackles. "if you want to say it like this, yeah. you really don't know anything about anal, do you?"

"that's why you are here, silly." louis crawls on until he sits in harry's lap. "you do the work and i let myself get fucked and enjoy. and i'm going to tell you what to do, slave." he smirks again.

harry sits back lazily now. pleased with himself.

he would have thought louis is a submissive at heart but maybe he is more on the dominant side. (vanilla sex isn't an option.)

harry kisses louis on the mouth and then louis tells him to undress him.

so harry pulls louis's shirt over his head, admires the little tummy louis has and caresses louis's left nipple.

louis shudders. "didn't tell you, you could." he lightly moans.

"i think you do like it, though." harry grins and rubs the bud until it's sore, red and standing up.

like harry's boner does now. under louis's fabulous bum.

harry kisses at louis's neck and louis just lets it happen and enjoys his dick hardening at harry's touch. lips, hands, dick. everything harry has to give louis.

harry rubs the right nipple now and louis sighs contently. he shudders and grabs harry's shoulders to hold on to.

"you are so strong." he whispers. "so big."

"wait until you see my cock." harry dares to say and gets a little slap on his cheek for it.

"don't be cheeky, mister. i'm in control."

"so i'm not allowed to talk?" harry quirks a brow.

"yes, but don't talk bullshit."

"i was serious. my dick is big."

louis snorts. "don't be so sure. i'm the one judging."

=.=.=.=

coco pops lazily lays on her tummy. she meows when someone tries to shoo her off.

"go away, cat." louis hisses. "i have a guest."

but madame coco doesn't want to and so she stays.

"i can't fuck with your cat in the bed. that really isn't one of my endless kinks."

louis sighs. "okay, i'll feed her."

food. food is different. for food coco pops leaves the bed and as fast as she is gone, the door is shut and locked. "i don't want an audience." louis mumbles and gets on the bed.

"lay on your tummy."

"no." louis shakes his head.

harry rolls his eyes. "okay then, princess. just lay there and enjoy. do you have lube?"

louis points to his night stand. "first drawer."

harry smirks and gets the tube. "okay i will now undress you and prepare you for my glorious dick."

louis gives him a death glare.

"okay i will now undress and prepare you. that means my fingers go in your hole and at first it will be a funny feeling and it will hurt but be patient i'm good at this."

louis sighs. "okay, go ahead."

harry pulls louis's boxers down and spreads his legs. then his cheeks until he sees a small hole.

louis is a virgin, harry thinks to himself. in the bottom kind of way.

and that turns him on a lot. he is going to be so tight.

and everything is new to him.

harry sticks one finger in, lubed and sticky.

louis hisses and shuts his eyes. "wow, that is weird."

"when you want to stop, just tell me."

louis nods and grabs the sheets for support.

harry sticks in two more. every time louis tells him to of course.

louis is eventually fucking himself on the three digits and even though he takes very long to adjust and enjoy, harry loves it.

he kisses louis's chest, sucks at his nipples and lets louis play with his hair.

it is wonderful and quiet and slow.

"harry, i think i am ready." louis whispers then and harry nods. pulls the fingers out of louis's hole 

and drags his jeans down so fast that louis barely notices it.

harry takes the condom louis gives him and chuckles. "xxl? they are not for you, are they?"

"well, i never had sex with guys so i bought a bunch of sizes... just in case." louis blushes. his dick is not the biggest and he knows.

his ex girlfriends know...

harry doesn't seem to mind at all though.

"okay, thank you, mister louis." harry lines up at louis's hole. "can i push in? i won't push too deep. you can tell me to stop."

the adjusting lasts very long. again. but harry is totally in for the wait and louis whimpers beneath him. he sweats, is hot and red and his torso is decorated with bruises and bite marks.

harry really is possessive.

he pushes deeper and deeper and finally louis tells him to move. so harry does.

and louis didn't lie when he told him he won't do the work.

because louis lays there, screams, whimpers and orders.

but does literally nothing.

harry is okay with it.

"i'm coming." louis whispers and shuts his eyes. "rub my cock."

harry does and louis's cum shoots on his and harry's belly.

harry comes inside louis after a few more thrusts.

he lays there, still in louis. breathes in louis's neck and chuckles.

"what?" louis furrows his brows skeptically.

"you are such a pillow princess, louis tomlinson."

// the end //

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and vote. c:
> 
> thank you for reading. xx


End file.
